1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting display device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting display device with a photo diode and to a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting display device may include a light emitting diode (LED) that emits visible light to display images. The LED, however, may have high power consumption due to a constant luminance value thereof regardless of changes in ambient light. Therefore, attempts have been made to use a photo diode (PD) to control luminance of the LED. The PD may convert light energy, e.g., light emitted from the LED or ambient light, into an electrical signal, e.g., electric current or voltage, by generating electrons or holes in accordance with an optical absorption, e.g., intensity of light.
The conventional PD in the light emitting display device, however, may include an intrinsic region between a region doped with P-type impurities and a region doped with N-type impurities, i.e., a PIN structure. Use of both P-type and N-type impurities in the PD may require use of multiple masks to form the PD. Further, additional masks may be required to form both the PD and a thin film transistor (TFT) of the light emitting display device with both P-type and N-type impurities. Accordingly, manufacturing costs and processes of the light emitting display device may be increased.